


Between the Lines

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Any Other World [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian didn’t do relationships and Hunter didn’t do guys and what they were doing didn’t count as anything, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

It hadn’t been planned, the thing that they had. It had started out as casual during their days at Dalton and stayed casual throughout college. Never planned, because planning wasn’t casual. They just happened to bump into each other. A lot.

(Understandable at Dalton where you knew everybody and if you didn’t see someone for three days you started thinking the worst. A little less explainable with Sebastian at Columbia and Hunter up at West Point. But it wasn’t Hunter’s fault that he found himself in the city frequently and he just happened to end up in the same places as his fellow former Warbler. Just like it wasn’t Sebastian’s fault that the area around West Point was a great place for a run, even in the middle of winter.)

So they continue to sometimes see each other. But that was all. Just sometimes seeing. And if sometimes they ended up in bed (sometimes being always and bed capable of being substituted for a bathroom stall or against a tree, as the situation called for)? Well, that was part of the seeing.

Sebastian didn’t do relationships and Hunter didn’t do guys (just ask Kathleen, his girlfriend of six years) and what they were doing didn’t count as anything, anyways.

“We need to stop meeting up like this,” Hunter would groan as Sebastian rolled off of him and onto his back, sheets bunched uncomfortably between them.

“Guess I’ll have to find a new bar,” Sebastian would answer as Hunter got dressed. And somehow, a couple weeks later, Hunter would manage to find it too.

_Or_

“I had a different type of cardio in mind when I got in my car this morning,” panted into Hunter’s ear as they tried to recover their breaths.

Sebastian’s friends know better than to comment. They just smirk when the impeccably dressed man shows besides their table and play along at being surprised.

Hunter’s friends don’t know.

Their arrangement (for lack of a better word) can’t last forever, they’re both aware. Graduation is almost upon them (less than three months). Sebastian has already secured a job with a New York based firm he’d been interning for and where Hunter was headed even creative-minded Sebastian would be hard-pressed to manage a run in.

“If you’re ever in New York,” Sebastian begins saying with a casual shrug.

Unless Hunter mumbles first;

“If you’re ever in the area.”

To which Sebastian responds, “Could be one hell of a vacation, Cadet Clarington.”

But just because it’s not secret that each time might be their last (maybe forever, some tiny voice in the deepest recesses of Sebastian’s mind whispers because you never know, not with the world the way it is.) doesn’t mean they ever talk about it.

(Occasionally, Hunter finds himself wondering if Sebastian could understand. Kathleen doesn’t but he’d never expected her to. But there's something about Sebastian, the way he's been wearied by his own decisions and the way he carries the regret of his past. It wouldn’t be a perfect understanding, but it could be something.)

Except they aren’t anything. Never were and never will be. 

And if, when May comes, Sebastian finds himself once more driving up state (two days too late) and Hunter somehow meanders in to Sebastian’s preferred coffee shop (three hours too early) no one is any the wiser. Not even them.


End file.
